The present invention relates to a cardiac pacemaker of the type defined by the preamble to claim 1.
In pacemakers, the attempt has been made for some time for the adaptation of the pacing to physiological conditions not only to be related to timing of the pacing pulses within the heart cycle defined by the basic rate, but for the pacing rate itself and thus the available cardiac output to be tailored to the needs of the patient. The previous timing variation of the pacing pulses, in contrast, was characterized primarily by the attempt to avoid competition between the artificial pacing and spontaneous action.